


Игрок

by Leytenator



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Это как в компьютерной игре, думает Крис: пока не ответишь персонажу правильно, действие не сдвинется с мертвой точки.





	Игрок

**Author's Note:**

> Очень глубокий преканон

— Помочь?  
Крис вздрагивает и дергается; рука тоже дергается — чтобы сломать молнию сбоку костюма окончательно.  
— Заела, — вздыхает он и оборачивается, улыбаясь как можно шире: Крис давно уяснил, что улыбка отлично помогает скрыть панику. И в принципе все, что хочешь скрыть.  
— Помочь? — повторяет Виктор все с той же ласковой интонацией, с той же заботой на лице; кажется, будто прослушиваешь раз за разом одну и ту же запись.  
Это как в компьютерной игре, думает Крис: пока не ответишь персонажу правильно, действие не сдвинется с мертвой точки. Он часто отвлекается, чересчур любуясь героями в сверкающих доспехах, и упускает нить сюжета.  
У Криса мало опыта в компьютерных играх. У него мало опыта в принципе.  
— Если не сложно, — кивает он, поворачиваясь к Виктору боком — так удобнее не смотреть в глаза.  
Это трудно — особенно учитывая, как сильно хочется.  
Но за этот год во взрослой лиге Крис замечал слишком много чужих взглядов, направленных на Виктора, похожих на крисов взгляд слишком сильно, чтобы возненавидеть эти подделки. Чтобы испугаться — не подделка ли он сам.  
Виктор стоит перед ним — затянутые в высокий хвост волосы, идеально сидящая спортивная форма. Те же цвета, что у Криса, но выглядят совсем иначе. Королевский пурпур с белой оторочкой, не хватает только меха. Интересно, Виктор носит шубу в своей холодной России? Интересно, как бы он выглядел в одной шубе на голое тело...  
Кровь приливает к лицу, приливает к паху — как ни растягивай губы, улыбкой стояк не скроешь. Виктор спокоен и приветлив. Виктор старше всего на пару лет. На целую жизнь.  
Наверняка в этот год он часто сцеловывал с чужих губ собственное имя, произнесенное горячечным сбивчивым шепотом. Куда чаще, чем его выстанывал в подушку Крис в темноте и духоте своей спальни, один на один со слишком хорошей фантазией.  
— А ты почему не на банкете? Что-то здесь забыл? — спрашивает Крис поспешно, понимая, что его завороженный взгляд замечают. Что ему позволяют смотреть. Он не знает, радоваться этому или досадовать.  
Он просто хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь смотрел на него так же жадно.  
Кое-кто конкретный.  
Прежде, чем кивнуть, Виктор выдерживает эффектную паузу. Облитый светом из приоткрытой двери в раздевалку, он сам будто светится. Он и есть свет — прекрасный, обжигающий, холодный, недостижимый даже на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он делает шаг вперед — и Крис слепнет.  
Опускается на колени — и Крис забывает, как дышать. Не страшно. За такое можно и умереть.  
Виктор берет непослушный бегунок молнии, и Крис чувствует, как натягивается ткань, как трещит по швам не только она, но и его собственная кожа. Кожа, которая стала невыносимо тесной, которую пора сменить, как пришедший в негодность костюм.  
— У тебя есть ножницы? — спрашивает Виктор, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
Смотреть бы и смотреть на него так вечно.  
Ткань липнет ко взмокшей спине, Крис улыбается так широко, что губы болят.  
— Ага, должны быть, — он кивает в сторону вещей на скамейке, не в силах отвести глаза.  
Пока Виктор роется в его сумке, ненадолго становится можно дышать.  
— Стой смирно, — велит он и щелкает маникюрными ножницами, кладет ладонь на бедро Криса, и тот чувствует даже через ткань, что пальцы у Виктора вовсе не холодные, как всегда казалось. Тот медленно обводит подушечками завитки узора — красное на черном, Крис сам рисовал эскиз, представляя клонящиеся к земле от зноя маки. Крису нравится все красивое.  
Особенно — Виктор.  
— Нет, так не пойдет, — Виктор качает головой, задумчиво похлопывает себя кончиками пальцев по губам. — Костюм наверняка кучу денег стоит.  
— Ох, Франко меня убьет, — соглашается Крис со смехом, будто это самая лучшая новость на сегодня. — Он и так чуть это не сделал, когда я попросил в два раза больше пайеток.  
— Да уж. Диктаторский режим Франко, — Виктор возвращает смешок.  
Шутка грубоватая, некорректная, недобрая. Совсем не такая, какой можно было бы ждать от Виктора. Крису хочется удивляться еще.  
Сегодня сломалась не только молния. Он сам сломался.  
Виктор придвигается ближе; Крис уже может почувствовать его дыхание на голой коже над заевшим бегунком молнии. Почувствовать, как поджимаются собственные яйца.  
Ладонь Виктора скользит на его живот, мизинец легко задевает головку члена — и Крис отшатывается, как от удара.  
— Ох, прости, — выдыхает Виктор и откладывает ножницы на пол. — Прости. Такой неловкий.  
Интересно, о ком он.  
— Сейчас поцелую, и болеть не будет.  
— Что? — спрашивает Крис глухо, едва слыша собственный голос.  
— У тебя в сумке нет пластыря, — сокрушенно отвечает Виктор, и только тогда Крис понимает, что тот оцарапал его, довольно сильно, и из короткого пореза на боку сочится алая сукровица.  
Это не страшно. Чужие взгляды, в которых тонул и терялся крисов, ранили глубже.  
— Ну что ты. Мне не больно, — говорит он и улыбается, улыбается саднящими губами. — Не там, — добавляет он.  
— Тогда я поцелую, где болит? — спрашивает Виктор, и в его взгляде нет больше ни ласки, ни заботы, только нетерпение игрока, которому подали наконец правильную реплику.  
Вот оно. Вот. Крис слишком долго думал о нем как о персонаже, герое прекрасной сказки.  
Виктор живой. Его пальцы заметно подрагивают. Он отводит глаза. Он такой же неопытный игрок, как сам Крис.  
— Поцелуй, пожалуйста, — выговаривает Крис непослушными губами.  
Он уже не может улыбаться и только стонет: сперва громко, потом в прижатый ко рту стиснутый кулак, — когда Виктор осторожно касается губами его члена через ткань. Крис нетерпеливо двигает бедрами — и слышит ответный стон, и больше не в силах сдерживаться.  
Поднять Виктора на ноги так легко, притиснуть его к стенке раздевалки так просто — он только сжимает губы, и смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, и видит Криса — наверное, впервые в жизни, думает тот. Дальше не остается сил, чтобы думать.  
Крис целует эти тонкие губы, слизывает с них собственный солоноватый вкус, кусает их, кусает шею над воротом спортивной куртки, тянет молнию на ней вниз — и, слава всем богам, та не заедает.  
Виктор дрожит под его ладонями, и больше не отводит голодного взгляда. Его пальцы впиваются в плечи Криса, шарят по спине, мнут ягодицы, тянут на себя, ближе, ближе, еще ближе, и Крису хочется только сорвать с себя проклятую тряпку, чтобы ощутить всем телом чужой жар. К черту маки, к черту узоры, к черту красоту — сейчас ему нужно другое. Он трется членом о бедро Виктора, всхлипывает глухо, тычется губами в раскрасневшуюся щеку, на которую налипли выбившиеся из хвоста пряди.  
Крис зарывается пальцами в светлые волосы, тянет — и глаза Виктора становятся черными. Он рвано выдыхает, вжимается бедрами в пах Криса, и это хорошо так, что больно. Но Виктор обещал поцеловать везде, где болит, Крис помнит и торопится целовать сам, потому что уверен — теперь уверен: Виктор улыбается так же мастерски, как и он, скрывая внутри черт знает что.  
Если там есть боль, Крис выгонит, выцелует ее всю прочь.  
Виктор тихо стонет ему в плечо, тянет вниз резинку спортивных штанов — белья под ними нет, это слишком, слишком хорошо. Крис чувствует, как член Виктора прижимается к его собственному, как горячие пальцы впиваются в бок, и ногти царапают ноющий порез — и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы кончить.  
Крис слепнет на мгновение, и возвращается из темноты на знакомый свет, на знакомый голос, зовущий его по имени.  
— Ну вот, твоя форма совсем испорчена, — негромко смеется Виктор, и глаза у него пьяные и счастливые.  
— Ты внес в это весомый вклад, — Крис старается не коситься на его обмякший член.  
Виктор только крепко обнимает в ответ.  
Хочется стоять так вечно.  
— Без нее, наверное, будет удобнее, — говорит Крис; жар приливает к щекам.  
— Помочь? — спрашивает Виктор, и Крис знает правильный ответ.


End file.
